Equestria Girls GT
by AmytheCat
Summary: Goten and Valese end up in the world of Equestria Girls while on a date. They now have to not only find a way home but also adjust to the new world, what sort of adventures will they have? Read and find out.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic! I have read fanfics before and decided to write one my self, and what better to write about than MLP and DBZ... well it's GT actually. The main characters are Goten and Valese, since they were one of my favorite parts of GT. I liked the fact that Goten became a ladies man and Valese was a great character. It's kind of funny how I'm crossing over two parts of a series that weren't really well received, Equestria Girls and GT, at least I like both of them. I am a fan of MLP so that is why I'm choosing it to crossover with GT. So sit back and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Portal to Another World<p>

Goten was lying back on his bed, he was enjoying the peaceful times. It had been months since the defeat of Omega Shenron, and also when Goku left. Chi Chi took it pretty hard but luckily Goten was there to comfort her, he was sure that they would see him again. As he was lying down he heard his phone ring. "Hello, you reached Goten."

"Hi Goten." It was his girlfriend Valese. The two of them have been dating for about five months, and it was going to be six months in about two weeks. Ever since their first date both Goten and Valese tried to see each other as much as possible, and no matter how much time they spent together they always enjoyed it.

"Oh hey Valese what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?"

He started mentally cheering to himself before answering, it was always a nice surprise when she asked him out... normally it was the other way around. "Sure, that sounds great. I'll pick you up in a bit." They both hung up their phones and afterwords Goten started getting excited, he quickly put his phone away and started to run out of his house.

Along the way he was stopped by someone. "Goten, where are you off to in such a rush?" Chi Chi asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I got a date with Valese." Goten explained.

"But I was just about to finish making dinner for us, plus Gohan said he would join us." Gohan had moved out of Chi Chi's house and got his own, he lived in it with Videl(I forget if that is true or not so sorry if I got it wrong).

Goten scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry mom, my date will end just in time for dinner... I promise." He was expecting his mom to get angry.

"Have a good time son." She kissed him on the cheek and Goten ran out the door. At first Chi Chi didn't like the idea of her son dating a 'city girl', but after meeting Valese she thought she was nice... a little spacey at times, but nice.

Goten took off like a rocket towards East City(I'm not sure where she lives, so for story purposes it will be East City), he didn't want to keep her waiting for too long. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt over a purple long sleeve shirt, purple pants, black belt and tan and teal boots. It was what he would normally wear but it was a nice look.

As he was flying to her house occasionally he would smile and wave to the people below, everyone was enjoying the peace as much as he was. 'Man I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now' Goten thought to himself as he soared through the air. At the rate Goten was flying he reached Valese's house in a good amount of time. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Valese opened the door. Valese was wearing a bright yellow dress, crescent moon earrings, a black and gold necklace, a white belt and yellow boots. "Hi Goten!" She smiled which in turn made Goten smile.

"Hello Valese, you ready to go?" She nodded and the two went off.

They started walking downtown at a slow pace, the city was pretty quiet for the afternoon. The two of them walked but Valese stopped, there was something on her mind. "So where are we going Goten?"

"Well, I thought we could get some ice cream and then go see a movie."

Valese smiled. "Oh that sounds like fun!" Now Goten was smiling as the two of them kept on walking. After a couple of minutes passed they reached an ice cream vendor, the half saiyan walked up to him.

"Two vanilla cones please." He handed the vendor some zeni and a few moments later he grabbed the two cones. "Here you go Valese." She grabbed the cone from his hand and started to lick it.

"Am I doing this right Goten?"

"Yes, so how is it?" He asked as they continued enjoying their frozen treats.

"It's great, thank you."Goten smiled as he thought about how lucky he was, Valese was a very nice girl... her attractiveness was just a bonus. The two of them kept on licking their cones but Goten stopped because he felt something off.

He looked around which worried Valese. "What is it Goten?" She asked as Goten focused on an area off to the west. Nothing appeared to be wrong over there, it's not like there was an explosion, or some sort of alien attack... but he still had the feeling that something was off.

"I'm not sure, but we should probably investigate." Valese stood up and the two began heading towards the western part of East City, and as they got closer the bad feeling got stronger. The two of them kept on walking before Goten stopped, he held out his hand and stopped Valese from walking.

"So what's going on Goten?"

"There's something... strange around here." He stated as he scanned the area.

"I don't see anything." Valese said as she started walking forward. "Maybe we..." She was cut off when a portal opened up underneath her and sucked her down into it, her screams alerted Goten to what was happening.

"Valese!" Goten ran over and jumped into the portal as well, and it closed behind him. Some of the cities residents thought they saw a portal/people going into it... but they just shrugged it off and continued their business.

* * *

><p>Two girls were standing in front of their high school, the school day had just ended and they were preparing to go home. They were some of the last students to leave. "So what do you have planned for after school Pinkie Pie?"<p>

"I've gotta look after Gummy, he's not feeling too well." The girl known as Pinkie Pie reached into her backpack and pulled out an baby alligator made out of actual gum... yes actual gum! The other girl stared at it in disgust, she heard the rumors but didn't think they were true.

"Oh well... I uh, hope he gets better."

"Thanks Fluttershy!" She gave Fluttershy a big spine crushing hug, it lasted a few moments before Pinkie stopped. "Oh sorry, I hope I didn't crush you."

Fluttershy took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm fine, but I should get going. The animals down at the shelter need me." Everyday before school Fluttershy would stand out by the statue and hand out flyers for the animal shelter. She made it her mission to get people to help out, but they never did... it probably didn't help that she stood far away from people. Fluttershy was a shy person and only talked with her friends, everyone else would make her nervous.

"Oh maybe you can look after Gummy?" She gave Fluttershy a puppy dog look that could have melted even Vegeta's heart... maybe.

"Uh... I wouldn't want to bring him down to the shelter."

"Why?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "Because the other animals might... e-eat him?" Pinkie Pie shot her a glare but then gave a smile, Fluttershy had dodged a bullet there.

"Okey dokey lokey! Goodbye Fluttershy!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs as she excitedly took off for home. She hummed a tune as she walked down the sidewalk which led into the city, it was such a beautiful day and Pinkie enjoyed the sun shining down on her.

As she walked through the city she couldn't help but notice other people were happy too. "Hey there Pinkie Pie." A local store owner waved to the pink girl, who returned it with an even bigger one.

"Hiya Pinkie, how's it going?" A passerbyer asked.

"Good, thanks mister!" Almost everybody knew Pinkie Pie, and vice versa. She was basically a giant ball of happiness which everyone enjoyed, sure she was a little annoying but she had a big heart.

Pinkie strolled through the streets at a nice pace, she was appreciating the nice weather and peaceful scenery. After a nice walk Pinkie Pie was nearing her house, right as she was heading up the stairs she heard something. "It sounds like a swirling vortex opening up in the sky." She looked around and did see a portal in the sky, it was pretty high up. "Ooo pretty." Pinkie admired it for a while, the only other portal she had even heard of was the one in the statue.

A couple of seconds later two people came out of it, a man and a woman. The man was was carrying the girl in his arms as they descended from the portal. He landed on his feet and put the girl down. "Are you okay Valese?" Goten asked.

"I think so." She dusted off her clothes and looked around. "So where are we Goten?"

"I don't know, it doesn't look familiar."

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie stared at the two of them confused, and then she walked up to them. "Hi there I'm Pinkie Pie you must be new around here since you just came from a portal which is really weird considering my friend Twilight Sparkle also came from a magical portal except that one was inside a statue which is also weird because all of the other statues I know of don't have portals in them it's like who designed it anyway?" She took a moment to catch her breath. "So anyway it's nice to meet you two and I hope we can be best friends!" When she finally stopped talking both Goten and Valese looked over at each other, never before had they seen anyone talk so fast and long before.

"Uh hi, my name is Goten and this is my girlfriend Valese." He explained which made Pinkie Pie smile brightly.

"Oh that's soooo wonderful, you two seem like a cute couple."

"How did you know that?" Valese questioned.

"It was just a feeling I got from you two."

Goten and Valese shook it off, there were more important matters to attend to. "So where are we anyway?" That was a normal question but Pinkie couldn't help but giggle.

"You're in Equestria silly, or did the portal not tell you where it was sending you?"

"Um... no, it just came out of no where and sucked Valese up. I jumped in after her and here we are." Pinkie Pie let out an aww. "So do you know of any way to get home?" Goten asked.

She put her hand on her chin and left it there for a few moments. "Nope!" She smiled while Goten sighed. "But I'd be more than happy to let you stay with me until you find a way home."

"What do you think Valese?"

"I guess so, thank you Pinkie Pie." The three of them shook hands... well, at first it was a handshake but it turned into a tight hug by Pinkie Pie.

"No problem, that's what friends do for each other."

They didn't know this girl but she seemed very nice, and also like she ate several pounds of sugar a day. "So how about I take you two to get some ice cream and give you a personal Pinkie tour?" The two nodded and they started walking towards Sugar Cube Corner, along the way Pinkie Pie pointed out several spots around town. "Over there is the dentist, and there's the post office, right there is the bank."

"Well at least this place is similar to our home." Goten observed as they kept walking.

"So do you two go to school where you come from?"

"No, my parents didn't want me to go to school." Valese said which confused Pinkie Pie, she thought it would be the opposite but decided to just move on.

Goten didn't know that either. "Me neither, my brother went to school but I didn't."

"So what do you do instead of school?" The pink girl asked.

"I'm a martial artist." That made Pinkie Pie stop and get excited.

"That's soo cool, it's just like in that movie I watched. So can you break cinder blocks with your head?" Although Goten never tried that he was sure he could, so he nodded. "Awesome, I tried that once and got a concussion, the doctor thinks I might have brain damage." She smiled at the last part and continued leading the way, and a few minutes later they arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. "Here we are, the best ice cream place around... actually I think it's the only ice cream place around."

The three of them walked in together and were greeted by the two store owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "Hello there Pinkie Pie." They said in unison, Pinkie Pie was a regular here and great friends with the Cakes.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake, these are my new friends Goten and Valese. They fell from a portal from in the sky." They both just raised an eyebrow and then shrugged it off, strange things usually happened when Pinkie Pie was around.

"So what brings you here today?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Three chocolate milkshakes please."

The three of them waited for about two minutes before the shakes were done, after receiving them Pinkie Pie found a table for them to sit at. They thanked her for the shakes and she once again explained about how friends do stuff like that for each other. Both Goten and Pinkie Pie started sipping the shakes but Valese just stared at hers. "Um Goten, where's the spoon?"

Pinkie giggled. "You don't need a spoon silly."

"Then how do I eat this?" Valese asked.

"You drink it like this." He demonstrated and Valese tried it out for herself, after a few sips she smiled.

"Oh wow, I've never had ice cream like this before."

They continued to drink their respective shakes when a cowgirl walked into the store, she walked up to the counter and ordered a vanilla shake. "HI APPLEJACK!" The girl cringed and turned to see a familiar girl, and two strangers sitting at a table.

She smiled and made sure she didn't have ear damage. "Howdy there Pinkie Pie, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to find you here." AppleJack said as Pinkie ran up and hugged her.

"I should be surprised to find you here, I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Yea I jus' needed something to cool me off after a doing some chores, it is pretty hot out there." Pinkie giggled. "So who are your new friends?" Pinkie Pie slapped her forehead and then lead her friend over to the table her new friends were sitting at.

"AppleJack this is Goten and Valese, they came from another world via portal."

That would have sounded strange except the same thing happened to Twilight Sparkle, and it seemed normal coming from Pinkie Pie. "It's dang fine to meet you two, any friend of Pinkie Pie's is a friend of mine." They shook hands and then AppleJack grabbed her shake, she payed for it and prepared to leave.

"I wish I could stay and chat but ah have to get home and finish my chores, plus that chemistry worksheet that's due tomorrow. I'll see you around Pinkie Pie, and it was nice meetin' you two."

With the goodbye out of the way the others had just about finished their shakes, meanwhile Pinkie Pie was complaining about the brain freeze she received. Her over exaggeration made Valese laugh. "Maybe we should go back to your house Pinkie, it would give us a chance to get used to our new living situation." Pinkie Pie was still suffering from the brain freeze but then suddenly stopped.

"Good idea Goten, I can finish this on the way home." Pinkie said goodbye to the Cakes and the three of them headed towards her house. By the time they reached her house the sun began to set, it would have made a nice painting... at least Pinkie Pie thought so.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her house key, she put the key in the keyhole and turned it. After a few key turns the door was open, Pinkie lead them inside and they were surprised to see how clean the house was. For some reason Pinkie Pie didn't seem like the cleanliness type, but neither of them complained. "Here let me show you around," Her living room had a big sofa on it and she had a decent sized TV, her kitchen was standard and so was the bathroom. Her house had two bedrooms, not that she ever need two before. "And you two can sleep here, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."

"Well, I've never slept with another boy before." Valese explained which made Goten get nervous, he hadn't slept with anyone before either.

"Hmm... oh I know! You can sleep with me Valese, don't worry I don't bite!"

Goten sighed in relief, he wasn't ready for 'that stuff' yet. "That sounds like fun, I hope that's okay Goten."

"Oh yea... that's fine, but we don't have anything to sleep in." He stated.

"That's okay you can sleep in your underwear, we'll just need to go to the mall and buy you some clothes. Oh and we can invite my friend Rarity she loves the mall almost as much as she loves fashion which makes sense because the mall has lots of stores that sell clothes." She once again took a few deep breathes. "Are you two hungry because I've got some left over soup from yesterday that I could heat up for us?"

"Sure that sounds good." Goten said as Pinkie ran to the kitchen, that left Goten and Valese standing inside the guest room. They decided to join their host in the kitchen, once they got there they saw Pinkie Pie standing in front of the microwave. A few minutes later the microwave dinged and Pinkie pulled out a huge bowl of soup, she went to one of her cupboards and pulled out two more bowls... abd also grabbed three spoons.

With the bowl in hand she rationed the soup out so they would each get some. "Here you go, I made it myself!" Both Goten and Valese took a bite(yes Valese had eaten soup before), and they were impressed.

"This soup is delicious, thanks for sharing it with us." Goten said as Pinkie just smiled and devoured her soup, she finished right as Goten did.

"Wow you can eat fast, just like me."

The half saiyan scratched the back of his head nervously. "I get that from my father." She had a laugh while Valese finished her soup. They then went and played some video games, Pinkie Pie had an N64 and they played a rousing game of Mario Party 2. It took Valese a bit to learn the controls but she soon got the hang of it. Things heated up as the game went on, Pinkie Pie was a beast at the game while Goten and Valese tried to learn the ropes. After all thirty five turns had been played Pinkie Pie came out on top, she had won with six stars, Goten came in second with four, the computer with two and Valese with one.

Pinkie Pie looked at her clock and noticed it was already 9:00 at night. "Oh wow it became night time so fast, I guess that's what happens when you play this game. What do you say we hit the hay, I've got to get up early for school."

"Okay." Valese said as Pinkie turned off the TV and game system and lead them to their rooms, they wouldn't be able to brush their teeth since they didn't have toothbrushes... and she didn't have any extras lying around.

"Good night Valese, good night Pinkie Pie." He waved to them and shut the door, he then stripped down into his underwear and got under the covers. As Goten drifted off into a deep sleep he thought about how well he and Valese would adjust to this new world. It seemed pretty much the same as Earth but part of him was still curious, he also thought about if he would ever return home... but before he could finish his thoughts he had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>That was the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope you are excited for more. I'm not sure yet how often these chapters will be produced but the gaps between them shouldn't be too big. This is my first fanfic so if you do review please be nice, and if you do have a problem feel free to say it but don't flat out say this story sucks. R and R and have a great day!<p> 


End file.
